Pierrot
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de Pierrot-Senka/-Cuando estés herido: Sufre-Cuando sea difícil: Grita-No es nada de lo que -Te debas avergonzar/ Te amo... no lo olvides. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje.


**Shugo chara No me pertenece sino a PEACH-PIT**

**Y tampoco la canción es de Vocaloid "Senka-Pierrot"**

La historia en cierta forma si es mía aunque me base en el vídeo.

Prometí que iría subiendo nuevamente los fic's que había publicado.

La primera publicación de este Songfic fue 14/Mayo/12, los únicos cambios que le hice

fueron correcciones de ortografía y el cambio de titulo anterior mente era "Se Feliz".

Espero que sea de su Agrado.

* * *

**"Mantén Esa Hermosa Sonrisa"**

Se encontraba una pequeña volita amarilla, escondida tras unos arbustos, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de ese gran parque.

_Está bien, Esta bien_

Entre toda esa multitud de gente, se encontraba un peli-morado de 18 años de edad, entre todo ese mar de gente, caminando y observando los arboles de durazno.

Hasta que unos pequeños sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, intuitivamente se giró así el lugar donde se escuchaba ese diminuto ruido y a lo lejos logro ver esa volita.

_Soy solo aquel que siempre ha de bromear_

_Payaso de circo soy_

_Mi nombre es Pierrot_

De inmediato salió corriendo hacia esa dirección, ya que bien sabia de quien se trataba al igual que sabía que algo no andaba bien ya que la conocía y ponerse en esa posición es su forma de "defensa", brinco con mucho cuidado los arbustos, se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se puso en cuclillas para quedar al frente de la peli-rubia, extendió una pequeña flor que avía recogido en el camino y con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de la presencia del chico, hasta que este decidió a hablar.

_-Rima-chan…_

_Tan redonda como_

_Lo es la luan_

_Sobre una pelota_

_Me he de equilibrar_

A pesar de haberle hablado con suma delicadeza, la pequeña se paró como un resorte por el susto, haciendo que el pobre peli-morado perdiera el equilibro, y terminara estrellándose con el tronco del árbol.

_-Nagihiko…?_

Lo miraba confundida, limpiándose de inmediato los restos de las lágrimas.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Rima empezó a reírse, y quien no lo aria, ver al Fujisaki recargado en el árbol, mal sentado, sobándose la cabeza, con una pequeña mueca, con un montón de hojitas del árbol sobre él, con un curita en la mejilla y los restos de esa flor había recogido.

_Y caigo de_

_Un modo delirante_

_Pues mi trabajo aquí_

_Es verte sonreír_

Al percatarse que lo observaba Rima, de inmediato sustituyo esa mueca por una sonrisa, y nuevamente le extendió lo que quedaba de la flor.

La chica se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la altura del chico, tomo esa flor o lo que quedaba y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, intento regalarle una sonrisa, pero a pesar de intentar sonreír, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

_Y luego te vi llorar_

_Junto a los demás_

Nagihiko poso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, se acercó y nuevamente le dio un beso solo que este duro un poco más, si fura por ellos se quedarían así por siempre pero hay algo que todo ser humano necesita y eso es el oxígeno, así que se separaros un poco el Fujisaki no quería alejarse mucho, así que de inmediato la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_Esas lágrimas que_

_Yo limpiare_

La separa un poco de el para poder ver su rostro, noto los residuos de las lágrimas y el hipar de la chica, suavemente limpio las lágrimas que salían de esos hermosos ojos.

_- Por favor no hagas, esa cara de tristeza más... tu sonriso es hermosa…_

El chico le regala una gran sonrisa, la chica no podía resistirse ante él, deposita un beso en su mejilla y de igual forma se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Lo que papa y mama_

_Nunca han de ver_

_Lo que yo noto en ti_

_Con solo ver_

El resto del día se dedicó a hacerla reír a que olvidara todas sus tristezas, que no recordara todos los problemas de su casa.

Los padres de Rima, se avían divorciado cuando ella apenas iba a entrar a la secundaria, desde entonces su relación con el Fujisaki fue mejorando.

Su madre viajaba constantemente por su trabajo, se tenía que quedar de vez en cuando con su padre que desde el divorcio decayó en las apuestas, el alcohol y malos vicios.

Y el bien sabía lo difícil que se avía hecho la vida de esa pequeña que amaba, por lo cual él se dedicaba a hacerla feliz cuando estaban juntos y se lo prometió a sus charas.

Ya avía anochecido pero aún tenía una sorpresa más, así que hicieron una pequeña parada en la mansión Fujisaki.

Se bajó del auto, y se dirigió a abrirle la puesta de este a su acompañante, después la dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

_-Rima-chan, solo es una pequeña parada… así que no tardes…_

Le sonríe amplia mente, deposita un rápido beso en la mejilla de la pequeña Mashiro, le señala la habitación que se encontraba tras ella.

_-Encontraras lo necesario…_

Al entrar a la habitación en la cama estaba, un vestido azulito-verdoso, en la cintura tiene un moño de lado, una pulsera plateada, un pequeña collar con la letra _"f"_como dije, una diadema del mismo color que la pulsera, con pequeños diamantes en todo el alrededor, y una bolsa pequeña negra.

Al salir de la habitación no encontró a Nagihiko, de inmediato se acerca una señora ya mayor.

_-Rima-san, el Joven Nagihiko la espera en el auto._

_-Muchas gracias…_

Se dirige a la salida, y lo primerio que vio fue al peli-morado tirado en el piso, y a dos tipos corriendo, rápidamente se acerca a Nagihiko, este a pesar de tener un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de la nariz sigue con su habitual sonrisa, se para, saca un pañuelo de su saco que traía, se limpia la sangre, toma las manos de la pequeña.

_-Daijoubu, daijoubu, No me ha dolido, No sientas temor_

Unas lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a brotar de los ojos de la rubia.

_-Ya no llores más por mí, Ríe por favor, Esta bien, Esta bien, El que cayó torpemente fui yo… muéstrame tu hermosa sonrisa._

La abraza fuerte mente.

_El payasito de este circo_

_Tú ya sabes…_

Rima continuaba llorando, suavemente le dice.

_-Son tus mentiras las que hacen que este así._

El chico desase el abrazo para poderla ver a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

_-No soy de los que mienten._

Esto provoca que la pequeña rubia vuelva a llorar. El Fujisaki solo le da un beso en la mejilla y la vuelve a abrazar, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus rubios chinos.

No se habían dado cuenta que o lo lejos eran observados, este sujeto apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, y tenía empuñadas las manos. En frente de él se encontraban tres sujetos más, vieron como los dos chicos se subían al auto del Fujisaki y arrancaban, este de inmediato les dio una indicación a esos sujetos, rápidamente se subieron a un auto y se fueron atrás de la parejita sigilosamente, de no ser descubiertos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino que era un restaurant, un tanto lujoso, se bajó del auto, rápidamente fu hacia la puerta del copiloto, para abrirla y ayudarla a salir, la tenía bien sujeta de su delicada mano, sin soltarla cierra la puerta del automóvil y con el control le pone la alarma.

Se detiene un poco para admirar a su acompáñate ya que hace unos momentos ocurrió ese incidente.

_-Rima-chan te ves preciosa, soy muy afortunado…_

Esto provoca que se ruborizo un poco, ella igual se pone a examinar a Nagihiko, el traía un traje negro, con una camiseta morada, los primeros botones de esta estaba desabrochados y un collar como el de ella solo que el de el en lugar de una _"f"_era una _"R"_ y su habitual sonrisa.

_-Y tu Nagi, estas guapísimo…_

Deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica, teniéndola bien agarrada de la mano se dirigieron a la entrada de ese restauran, pero en la puerta fueron interceptados por un tipo grande.

_-Princesita tu vendrás con migo…jeje_

Decía el sujeto con una media sonrisa y voz ronca a la vez burlona, tronando sus nudillos.

Los dos chicos estaban paralizados, no entendía nada, pero lo que hizo reaccionar al chico fue que ese tipejo intento tocar a _su Rima,_ la jalo para que quedara a sus espalda, por intuición le dio un puñetazo, al hacer esto soltó las llaves de su carro.

_-Corre…_

Tomo fuertemente la mano de la joven para salir corriendo, en ese pequeña lapso que el tipo quedo aturdido, se dirigió a su auto, ya otro tipo los esperaba recargado en este, el chico cambio de dirección rápidamente para poderlo evitarlo.

Corrieron unas cuadras más, el Fujisaki constantemente miraba hacia atrás para ver si ya avían perdido a esos sujetos, la pequeña ya estaba exhausta, nunca fue buena en los deportes y el chico lo sabía, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la situación Nagihiko no borraba su sonrisa.

Cuando regreso su mirada al frente un carro se encontraba tapando el pasa en la banqueta obligándolo a girar a su derecha, iban a una gran velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de parar al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, jalo a Rima hacía el para poderla abrazar y evitar que ella se golpeara contra la barda, amortiguándolo con su espalda.

-_Estas bien Rima-chan?..._

_-Nagi… yo si… que es lo, que está pasando…_

Decía la chica muy confundida no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Tranquila…_

Los chicos lentamente se reincorporaban, Nagihiko le ayudo a ponerse de pie a la rubia, al mirar al frente se vio rodeado por tres sujetos y nuevamente puso a Rima atrás de él, no permitiría que le tocaran ni uno de sus hermosos rubios cabellos y mucho menos que le hicieran algún daño.

El cielo se encontraba nublado dado a esto, había muy poca luz de la luna, y en el callejón que se encontraban igual no avía mucha iluminación.

Detrás de los tres hombres se lograba ver que se a acercaba alguien más.

_-Baya Fujisaki-san, por lo visto no entendiste ninguna de mis advertencias… verdad?_

El chico de la larga cabellera, mordía su labia inferior.

_-Ya basta déjala en paz… yo ya he pagado las deudas del Señor Mashiro… así que aléjate de Rima!_

_-Jejeje y crees que así de fácil se desasen de nosotros?... Ya teníamos un contrato con el Señor Mashiro, así que esto no es de tu incumbencia…_

_-Tks…_

_-Bien chicos creo que Fujisaki, no entiende…_

_-No se preocupe nosotros lo aremos entrar en razón…_

Decía el sujeto más grande de los tres, tronándose los nudillos y acercándose más a los chicos junto a los otros dos tipos.

_-Tal vez nos ganaste a cada uno, pero a hora nos las cobraremos…_

Nagihiko antes de que se acercaran más salió corriendo, para darles el primer golpe pero no sin antes mirar a Rima con una de sus encantadoras y amplias sonrisas para intentarla tranquilizar.

La chica se quedó paralizada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se encontraban sentados seis chicos, en una de las mesas del restaurante al que iban a llegar Nagihiko y Rima.

_-Aaaaa ya donde estará Nagi y Rima-taa…_-Decía ya desesperada.

"_Kairi"-Tranquila Yaya ya no devén de tardar-_Tratando de calmar a su infantil novia.

"_Kukai"-Hum Nagihiko nunca es impuntual…_

"_Utau"-Pues mira que puntualidad, no es hacernos esperar ya casi una hora…_

"_Kukai"-Tranquila…_-Le da un beso en los labios para calmar un poco a su chica.

"_Amu"-Hay que esperarnos un poco más, si es que no llegaran a venir o pasara algo, Nagi ya nos habría hablado…_

"_Ikuto"-Jejeje pero si no mal recuerdo dijo que primero pasarían a su casa… puede que…?..._

Antes que pudiera acabar de hablar fue interrumpido por la peli-rosas.

"_Amu"- Ikuto, eres un pervertido, no todos piensan como tu…-_Mientras le decía esto le pegaba con la carta del menú.

"_Ikuto"-Au, au… está bien, iré un rato afuera, vienes cuñadito, Kairi…?_

Antes de pararse le planto un buen beso a la peli-rosa. Los dos chicos lo siguieron.

"_Ikuto"-Hum está lloviendo…_

"_Kairi"-Hey ese no es el auto de Fujisaki?_

Se acercaron al auto y en el proceso Kukai, pateo algo, al instante miro hací abajo y lo rejunto.

"_Kukai"-Unas llaves?..._

"Ikuto "- Hey se van a mojar…

_-Hum sí que eran unos inútiles…_

Decía mientras veía como el último de sus hombres caía al suelo inconsciente.

_-Fujisaki lo mejor será que te rindas, ya empezó a llover, y no quiero que mi pequeña Rima pesque un resfriado, aparte que tú ya te vez un poco cansado…_

El peli-morado respiraba con dificultad, tenía su cara sucia y golpeada, pero aun así permanecía su sonrisa. Con lentitud se paró y se acercó a su Rima, escuchar de otros labios decir "mi Rima…", sí que le dolía y le daba una punzada de celos, coraje. Se quitó su saco, se lo pone a la chica para protegerla un poco de la lluvia.

_Puedes intentar_

_Me puedes soportar?_

_-Rima-chan vámonos, estar bien…_

_-Creo que no me has escuchado Rima viene con migo…-_El tono de su voz estaba lleno de coraje.

Por fin salió de entre las sombras a toda velocidad en dirección de los dos chicos, aventando a Nagihiko contra la pared, y tomando bruscamente la mano de Rima.

_-Ya me canse de ser amable bienes con migo quieras o no…_-Al terminar de decir esto miro a la rubia directo a los ojos.

_-T, tu-tu… no…pero…_-La chica estaba en shock, a hora se aclaraban muchas cosas, por qué Nagihiko últimamente le pasaban muchos "accidentes", y todo el dialogo antes de la pelea.

_-Te sorprende hasta donde soy capaz?... por ti Mashiro Rima…_

La pequeña tenía como platos los ojos.

_-Kirishima?… Fuyuki Kirishima._

La tenía bien sujeta de la muñeca, provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor, la pobre chica era un mar de lágrimas.

_Sé que no_

_Solo puedes hacerme llorar_

El peli-morado al escuchar el quejido de la chica como si fuera un resorte se levantó lo más rápido posible y le dio un buen puñetazo a ese tipejo, lanzándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

Tomo las manos de Rima y les dio un cálido beso, seguido de su amplia sonrisa.

La chica se asustó al ver el rostro de Nagihiko ya que un hilo de sangre escurría de su frente, al verlo así no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas, lo único que pudo hacer para consolarla fue abrazarla.

_-NO ENTIENDO…_-Decía el chico desde el suelo-_NO ENTIENDO QUE LE VES A ESTE TRAVESTE, HOMOSEXUAL… RIMA YO ESTOY EN UN MEJOR EQUIPO DE BALONSESTO QUE EL, SOY MUCHO MAS RECONOSIDO, TENGO MUCHO MAS DINERO… POR QUE?... POR QUE?...POR QUE EL?... QUE HAS HECHO FUJISAKI PARA TENERLA?._

_No muestres al público,_

_Bajo tu mascara_

El chico se separó un poco de la chica para ver mejor a Kirishima… antes que le pudiera decir algo, era empujado por uno de los tres tipos, de hace unos momentos, que estaban en el piso. El sujeto tenía una sínica sonrisa y con su voz ronca.

_-A hora si, a mí nadie me da una paliza y sale vivo…_

Rima y el castaño se quedaron estáticos al ver esa escena.

Nagihiko, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, de su boca empezó a escurrir sangre, el sujeto solo se reía más…

_-Te duele…?_

_-NAGIHIKO!-__El grito de la rubia resonó en todo el lugar._

El tipo giro su mano y presiono más la navaja que tenía empuñada en el estómago de Nagihiko, provocando que este tosiera sangre, el pobre chico solo tenía sus manos en la herida para evitar que la siguiera moviendo. Intento darle un golpe pero fue inútil ya que antes que pudiera hacer algo el sujeto saco la navaja con brusquedad, lo tomo de la camisa, le dio una sonrisa y lo termino aventando hacia una esquina, al impactarse contra la pared el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

El sujeto se giró y tomo a la chica, los otros dos tipos apenas empezaban a reaccionar, Kirishima seguía paralizado.

_Déjame ver el rostro,_

_Que aquella oculto._

Los dos sujetos ayudaban a su jefe para irse lo más pronto posible, Rima empezó a forcejear para soltarse del tipo, y en un descuido de este salió corriendo, a donde se encontraba Nagihiko.

El sujeto intento sujetarla de nuevo, pero antes que pudiera hacer esto, recibió un fuerte puñetazo, por párete de Ikuto, seguido se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas de policía.

Rima, puso la cabeza de Nagi con mucho cuidado en sus piernas, al ver el rostro del joven tenía su singular sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

_-Cuando estés herido: Sufre_

_-Cuando sea difícil: Grita_

_-No es nada de lo que_

_-Te debas avergonzar_

El chico lentamente abrió sus ojos al sentir algo cálido y húmedo récores su rostro, y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a su Rima echa un mar. Seguía con su sonrisa, y con sus pocas fuerzas iba a decirle algo a la chica, pero esta se le adelanto.

_-Está bien, Esta bien Nagi…_

_-No importa si no puedes reír bien, pues así ya no tendrás, que mentir más._

Al verla con esa cara, al escuchar esas palabras no podía soportarlo más, así que se permitió derramar las lágrimas que avía estado conteniendo.

_-Está bien, Esta bien_

_-No importa si no lo soportas más, pues contigo voy a estar, solo no lloraras._

Ella bien sabía que desde que los padres de Nagi murieron en un accidente automovilístico, unos días antes de que se graduaran de la secundaria, el chico no expresaba mucho sus sentimientos y solo dejaba verlo con una sonrisa, ya que ella también no estaba en una buena situación.

_-Está bien, Esta bien Rima…_

_-La pudiste encontrar antes de mí, el rostro que yo escondí, y casi olvide._

El chico con sus pocas fuerzas metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, y saco una pequeña cajita, la abrió, dentro de él estaba un anillo de compromiso.

Todos su amigos miraban la escena conmovidos bien sabían para que los había citado a ellos en el restaurante.

Las chicas estaban inconsolables viendo, no podían hacer gran cosa, los chicos igual se sentían impotentes, ya avían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos.

Se escuchaba a un policía gritando por el radio.

_-Donde demonios esta la ambulancia…_

Con su otra mano movió unos de los mechones que cubrían el rostro de la pequeña, al terminar esa tarea dejo su mano en la mejilla de Rima.

La rubia veía todo incrédula, no podía creer que en sus manos estaba perdiendo a la persona que se hizo muy importante en su vida, que por lo visto quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, y tal vez así pudo a ver sido.

_-Rima… Te amo… no olvides…_

_-Na-nagi… yo igual, te amo…_-todo lo dijo entrecortado por el llanto, que no cesaba.

El chico deposito el aniño en la mano de la chica, seguido se acercó con lentitud a los labios de ella para probarlos por última vez, no era igual que las otras beses ya que esta vez tenía un gran sabor a salado por el llanto.

_-Tienes que seguir adelante… Rima…mantén esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro…te amo._

La mano de Nagihiko que aún mantenía en la mejilla de Rima se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta terminar en el suelo. La peli-rubia se empezó a desesperar al sentir como se separaba el chico de ella.

_Daijobu, Daijobu,_

_Has sido como la magia,_

_Mira el mentiroso Pierrot…_

_Gracias a ti desapareció…_

_-Nagihiko?... Nagihiko?...NAGIHIKO!..._

Lo mecía de un lado a otro, sin respuesta alguna, al moverlo parecía que era un muñeco de trapo.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Nagihiko, sin importarle lo que le decían los demas, o si estuviera lloviendo.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

Se desde mis inicios tenia la manía de matar a los protagonistas.

Y siento que mi redacción era algo mala.

Bien en resumen de por que perdí acceso a mi otra cuenta es, le conté a alguien mi contraseña universal

y por eso ya no tenia acceso a barias de mis cuentas e hicieron algunas dagas creo que ya ni siquiera mi anterior

cuenta aparece pero bueno encontré dentro de una carpeta que esta dentro de otra carpeta dentro de mas carpetas... todos los borradores

de mis historias que ya había publicado y otros que nunca llegue a publicar.

Según con las fechas que están guardados este fue el segundo que escribí en mis inicios.

Bueno sugerencias?, alguien que me recuerde?, que les pareció a los que tal vez nunca antes la habían leído?

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
